Digimon Encounter
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: What if the digital world from the Digimon 01 'till Digimon Frontier were merging? And now new enemy rise again and tried to take control of Digital World. Who is that new enemy? Next chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Digimon Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon!

* * *

It was after the battle in, all peace has come back to digital world. But now the new enemy rise again and tried to take control of Digital World. Who is that new enemy? And what happened to the Digital World?

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

DigiWorld 01 & 02

Deep in the forest, all digimon terrified with the huge hole of tornado that appears suddenly. All digimon tried to save themself from the blackhole that gettin' bigger and bigger.

"Hurry, hurry, we need to escape!" Shouted Patamon. All digimon were running away from file island.  
"Why does that thing appear?" Asked Gabumon.  
"We don't know. It just appeared." Said Piyomon.  
"Look, the forest is disappear." Said Palmon. All digimon look up at the data that flowing out from ground and gone to the black hole.

* * *

DigiWorld 03

"Hey, stop here." Said Ryo while looking at the black hole that appeared on the sky. Other digimon that followed him were stay still. They were afraid, scared and confused about the black hole that appear all of sudden.  
"What's going on here, Leomon?" Asked Terriermon.  
"We don't know. But it looks like all data from this world were lost on the black hole." Answered Leomon.  
"It looks like another adventure is already waiting for us. Let's go." Said Ryo.  
"Ryo, what has happened?" Ask Guilmon.  
"We should go to the black hole to know what has happened." Said Ryo and all of them were running towards the black hole.

* * *

DigiWorld 04

"Nee, Bokomon. What are that things?" Ask Neemon.  
"Eh?" Bokomon looked up. There was black hole with a data that flowing out from it.  
"It looks like we have to inform the three celestial digimon." Said Angemon.  
Then all of the digimon gettin' ready for the worst thing that gonna happened.

To be Continued...

* * *

Sorry it soo short... Geez... I think thats all for the beginning, I still lack of inspiration and sorry my grammar sooo worst. Anyway, I tried to add the next chapter as soon as possible. See you next!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own digimon!

attention : I use the nickname of all character so don't complained about it or ask me later coz I, myself don't know either.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Digital World

Deep in the forest, the darkness has once again awakened and tried to take over the digital world. And then...

* * *

Human World : 12 Digidestiny

In odaiba school, in computer room exactly...

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Ask Yolei.  
"There was message from Genai." Said Izzy while typing in the computer.  
"WHAT?" Shout Yolei.  
"Yolei, I think this is a time for our old fashioned digidestined meeting. Told Tai and Davis to come here right now." Said Izzy.  
"Roger" Said Yolei while disappeared in a second later.

at computer room...

"So, why does we need to gather all of sudden?" Ask Taichi.  
"There was mail from Genai. It was said the digital world gone." Said Izzy.  
"WHAT?" Ask All Digidestined in unison.  
"Now, can you explain why, Izzy?" Ask Ken.  
"I don't know. But when I checked the world, its blank. I don't know what happened." Said Izzy.  
"So, how we go to digital world now?" Ask Davis.  
"Well, beside Genai mail, I received one more mail from unknown sender." Said Izzy and opened his computer.  
"Here, it was say 'Dears all digidestined, we need help to fight darkness. Did you want to go or not? If yes, reply this mail but if no please delete this mail.' is what its say." Said Izzy.  
"What does that means?" Ask T.k "Dunno. Why don't you reply the mail, Izzy? Maybe we can know the answer." Said Tai.  
"Okay, I try." Said Izzy and get worked in his computer.  
"Wow, that's quick." Shout Izzy and opened the mail.  
"It was say, 'Go to train terminal and take underground train at 05.00 p.m'. huh?" Said Izzy and looked at the clock.  
"The hell!" Interrupt Davis with his high voice.  
"So, what we do now?" Ask Izzy.  
"One way or another, there was no way to get back, isn't it?" Said Matt with smirk in his face.  
"So, what're we wait now? Let's gather at train terminal 2 hours from now." Continue Tai.  
"ROGER!" Said all digidestined.

A few hour later...

"Okay, everyone already here?" Ask Davis.  
"Yes." Said all in unison.  
"Okay, let's go to elevator." Said Taichi.

All of them go to elevator and they got in. Fortunately, the elevator were big enough for all of them to got in (Just bear with my imagination please?). When they arrived in the underground, they were amased with the scene in front of them.

"Wow, its really weird we have this kind of underground train." Said Tai. All of them just nodded.  
"Well, why don't we get in the train? Its already time to departure." Said T.K and race out from the elevator. All of them snap out from the shock and followed T.K

"Hey Tai, you sure bout this?" Ask Matt while they running toward the train.  
"Well, why not? Its our chance to see all of our partner again and the digital world need us too." Answered Tai. Matt only smirk and both of them get in train with the same time.

A few second later, the bell ringging and the train departure to Digital World...

* * *

Human World : 9 Tamers (ryo is at digiworld)

at Takato bakery...

RING!RING!RING!

"Hello, takato bakery, may I help you?" Said Takato.  
"Takato, its me Li. Can you go over to my place now?" Ask Li in the phone.  
"I can't, I need to do delivery now. Can you wait one hour?" Ask Takato.  
"Okay, you be better come fast, or else Ruki would go berserk."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
"See you then." Said Li and ended the conversation.  
"I wonder what happened?"

Its been a long time since all of us gathering together. Well, without me that is. I've been busy with several work in my parent bakery and hardly find time to spend with my friends.

"Oh how I missed Guilmon in here." Said Takato and prepare the delivery he must done.  
"I hope everything is alright." Said Takato.

at Li place...

"Li, opened the door." Said Takato when he arrived in Li mansion.  
"Just a minute."  
After a few second, the door finally opened, "Finally." Sigh Takato as he made his way to inside.  
"Hey, Takato. Glad to see you." Said Hirokazu.  
"Hey, nice to see you all too." Said Takato.  
"So Li, mind to explain why we must come here?" Ask Juri. All of them stared at Li, while Takato apologize to Ruki.  
"I received this mail early this morning." Said Li and opened his labtop. He let us to see the mail he mentioned.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ask Juri.  
"I don't know either." Sais Li.  
"So, what we do now?" Ask Takato.  
"Li, answer the mail." Said Ruki.  
"Okay, get it." They waited while Li workin' up the task.  
"Its so fast reply. So here it say, 'take underground train at 05.00 p.m.' what we do guys?"  
"Okay, what time now?" Ask Hirokazu.  
"04.00 p.m" Answered Kenta.  
"Well, we've got enough time to go to terminal." Said Ruki.  
"Yeah, but did you think we need prepared something?" Ask Takato.  
"No need, we don't have enough time." Answered Ruki with glare to Takato.  
"Okay, did you'll bring the D-Power?" Ask Li. All of them raise their D-Power.  
"Now, we better go. Just inform your house about this." Said Li.  
"Okay."

After they ready, all of them raced to the terminal and go inside the elevator.

"Hey, Li, are you sure its gonna be alright?" Ask Takato.  
"Maybe, but what choice we have?" Ask Li back.  
"Well, can't both of you just shut up?" Said Ruki.  
"But Ruki..." Said both of them in unison.  
"Just shut up!" Said Ruki with little high voice. "Listen, we will soon find the answer, okay?" Ask Ruki and stare to both of them.  
"Okay..." Said both of them finally.

When they arrived in underground, all of them (beside Ruki) really gettin shock from the scene in front of them.

"HEY, SNAP OUT WOULD YOU ALL?" Shout Ruki. All of them regaining their mind and out from the elevator.  
"So, what we do now?" Ask Hirokazu.  
"Hop in the train of course." Said Juri.  
"Alright..." Said Kenta dan Hirokazu together, the rest of them only nod their head. By the time they get in the train, the alarm ringging and the train depart from human world to the Digital World.

* * *

Human World : 6 Warrior

at Kanbara resident...

"Takuya, dinner's ready." Shout Yuriko (for information Yuriko is Takuya Mother)  
"Okay" Shout Takuya back. He grab his cellphone (just say, Takuya finally have his own cellphone) and his hat plus the goggles attached to his hat.  
"Takuya, did you already do your homework?" Ask Yuriko.  
"Yes, by the way, I'm going out with Koji after dinner." Said Takuya while sitting in the chair. His Father, Hiroaki already sitting in front of him.  
"Well, don't come home too late just because tomorrow is sunday."  
"Yes, Mom."

After they have dinner, Takuya went out to meet Koji in usuall park.

"Hey, Koji." Said Takuya when he arrive.  
"What took you so long?" Ask Koji.  
"Sorry, sorry. Did other already arrive?" "They said, they go a head and waited at usuall place." Answered Koji and they begin to walk. Today is the anniversary of their first meeting. Well, they have been doin' it lot since them come back to real world from their unforgetable adventure.

A few minute later, they arrived in terminal and go inside the elevator. Koji pushed the button to go to underground train.

"So, how does you doin?" Ask Takuya breaking the silent between them. They usually didn't talk much, but when it come to workin' together, they're the best.  
"Like always. You?"  
"Fine too." They looked at each other and then burst into laugh.  
"Its bored you know." Said Koji and stop laughing.  
"Yeah, I feel the same." Continue Takuya and they smirk together.

After a little chat, they arrived at underground train.

"Takuya, Koji, both of you LATE" Shout Izumi.  
"Yeah, yeah, but its all Takuya fault." Said Koji to defend himself.  
"Okay, I gotta take a packet in my way." Lie Takuya.  
"Good excuse." Said Junpei.  
"So, what we have here?" Ask Takuya.  
"Takuya, Koji, you won't believe it. There was trailmon in here." Said Izumi and pointed at one trailmon that Takuya recognize as worm (for information Worm is trailmon who took Takuya to digital world)  
"So why does it was here?" Ask Takuya.  
"We don't know. It was appear so suddenly." Said Izumi.

There was silent for a moment, until...

"Hey, Koji. Did you think what I think?" Ask Takuya.  
"Yes, you got it." Said Koji with a smirk in his face.  
"Okay, can you two tell us too?" Ask Izumi.  
"We think, we must board the trailmon." Said both of them in unison.  
"WHAT?" Shout Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki. Kouichi is only nodded, since he's somehow understand what are his younger brother and Takuya thinking about.  
"Are you kidding?" Ask Junpei.  
"Nope" Answered both of them.  
"It means, we gotta have another adventure or more danger than last time?" Ask Izumi with a tone asking and statement.  
"Maybe" Answered Takuya and Koji together again.  
"Umm... I think theres no other way" Said Izumi finally. Takuya and Koji only smirk to all of them. Koichi only sigh.

All of them boarding the trailmon and take off to Digital World.

* * *

Geez... finally I made it. I'm really thinking hard to how make them together and go to digital world... guess it worth?  
Anyway, sorry if my grammar is worst and I tried to add the next chapter as soon as possible. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Digimon Encounter

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Beginning Part 1

* * *

DigiWorld : 12 Digidestiny

"Whoa, it looks different from when we go to digital world." Said Davis and looked at the scenery behind the window.

"Well, it looks like different world, other than our known digiworld. you know." Said Tai and looked at the scenery too.

"So, Izzy, find anything about this new digiworld?" Ask Ken.

"Nope, I can't find anything at all. So spare me this time." Said Izzy and hands up.

"Okay, now, what we do now?" Ask Yolei.

"Well, we definitely need a plan." Said Joe.

"So, anyone got idea?" Ask T.K

There was long silent between them. Until...

"Hey, it look like there was forest in front of us." Said Kari. All of digidestined look out from the window.

"Yeah, maybe we can find out what is this place." Said Izzy while other just nodding their head.

After a while they stopped and when the door opened, all digidestiny came out from the train.

"Hey, how about we split into 2 groups?" Ask Matt.

"Okay, then Davis, Yolei, Ken, Joe, Cody and Mimi go there and Me, Matt, Sora, Izzy, T.K and Kari will go searching for a place we can stay. Ready?" Ask Tai.

"Okay." Said all in unison.

-Davis group...-

"Hey, what we need to do here?" Ask Davis.

"Maybe we better find something to eat? We all skip dinner, right?" Ask Yolei.

"Hmm... Maybe. I'm hungry." Said Mimi.

"Okay, let's do it. Me, Mimi and Cody will go find wood for the fire. And you three go find something to eat. We meet up at terminal. Okay?" Ask Yolei.

"Okay."

meanwhile that Tai Group...

"Tai, are you sure we can leave them alone?" Ask Matt. They explored the forest until they find river that have a cave beside it. Tai and Matt was making a place where they can place a wood to lit up fire.

"Its okay, Ken and Joe is with them. So I think its okay." Answer Tai and they going to help Sora and Kari with food hunting.

"Matt, is this enough?" Ask T.K who came with a handfull wood in his hands.

"Yes, take it to there" Said Matt and pointed to the place He and Tai just made.

"So, Izzy, still don't have any information?" Ask Tai.

"You bet it. This place is really different than our digiworld.

"Well, the sun is almost down. I think we need to fetch them in terminal" Said Tai.

"I go with you." Said Matt.

Then both of them go inside the forest again and go to terminal. After they fetch the other digidestiny. They made way back to the cave they just found earlier before.

"So, we have enough food for tonight. So anyone can lit up the fire?" Ask Sora.

"Davis, Ken, both of you can do it." Said Yolei.

"What?" Shout Davis.

"Come on, Davis, we better workin' on before the sun is down" Said Ken.

After a while, the sun finally set, but it just the beginning. Not far from their place, there was a group of digimon who lost in the forest.

"Hey, I smell human." Said Agumon.

"Maybe it was Matt and the other" Said Gabumon.

"I hope it was them." Said Palmon. A group of them go to the direction where the smell come.

All of the digidestiny was talking to each other when they suddenly heard voice coming from the bush.

"Hey, you heard that?" Ask Tai.

"Yeah, what is it?" Said Matt. All of them were on guard mode and both Taichi and Matt were on their jump position.

But then...

"Whoa..." Shout one thing that come out from the bush.

All of them just freezing. It was Tai who break the silence.

"A-Agumon?" Ask Tai. The digimon Tai recognize as Agumon stand up and jump to hug Tai.

"Tai, how I miss you." Said Agumon.

"Agumon, what are you doin here?" Ask Tai, but before Tai got answer, the other digimon coming out from the same place as Agumon appeared.

"Piyomon, I miss you." Said Sora and hug Piyomon. "I miss you too, Sora."

"Hey, buddy, good to see you again." Said Davis and hug V-Mon. "Same here Davis."

"Hey, Gabumon, I miss you." Said Matt and shake Gabumon hand. "Me too, Matt."

"Hawkmon, I miss you." Said Yolei and hug Hawkmon so hard.

"Hello, Armadilomon." Said Cody and leaned to shake Armadilomon hand.

"Palmon, I'm really miss you." Said Mimi and hug Palmon. "Me too Mimi."

"Patamon, nice to see you again partner." Said T.K while Patamon sit in top of his head. "Nice to see you too, T.K"

"Tailmon, how are you?" Said Kari and hug Tailmon. "Kari...I'm fine."

"Wormmon." Said Ken and hug the little digimon. "Oh, Ken. I'm glad to see you again." Said Wormmon and lean on Ken shoulder.

"Me too." Said Ken.

"Nice to see you again, Tentomon." Said Izzy. "Me too, Izzy."

"Gomamon, I'm glad to see you again." Said Joe.

All of them exchanged hug and hello. After that they sit down in circle beside the fire.

"So, why are you guys in here?" Ask Tai.

"Well, its a long story. We were on Primary Village. Then all of the sudden, there was huge hole of tornado appeared. All data from DigiWorld was flowed to the hole and all digimon too. And when we awake, we already in this place." Answered Agumon. Tai just nodded his head.

"So, why are you human can come here? I though the digital port was gone?!" Ask Gabumon.

"Yeah, its kind of complicated. First, Izzy inform us about the Digiworld gone missing and next we receive a strange mail that told us to go to train terminal and here we are in DigiWorld." Said Tai.

"Wow, its hard to believe it." Said Palmon.

"Yeah, all of us feels strange too." Said Matt.

* * *

Digiworld : 9 Tamers

All Tamers has arrived at digital world. They were at a place called Flame Terminal.

"Hey, It look like we arrived at a strange place." Said Yuki.

"Maybe...Let's walk around to find some place to stay. Its already night." Said Takato. All of them walking around the iron wall and suddenly there was a cold wind suddenly breeze behind them.

"Who is it?" Shout Ruki.

"No need to be scared." Said one voice. From the dark 7 digimon walk out.

"Eh?" Said Takato.

"Long time not see, Takato." Said Guilmon.

"All of you, how all of you come to this place?" Ask Kazu.

"Well, we're being abducted by a huge black hole that appeared at sky. When we're come to our sense, we're already in this place." Teriermon said.

"No wonder I don't think this is the Digital World that we know." Takato said.

"So, what do we do now?" Asks Juri.

"Why don't we find place to rest for tonight?" Jen suggests.

"It's a nice idea. Let's go." Takato said. Guilmon become their guide, they are leaving the train.

Suddenly a bunch of white digimon coming towards them.

"Woah... what are they?" Kazu asks. Ruki bring out her digivice and look up at the information.

"They are Pagumon." Ruki said.

"Ne... It's weird, their eyes looks evil." Juri said.

"It's true." Kazu said.

"Anyway, let's runaway. It's dangerous in here." Takato said and they run away from that place.

Then...

"I guess we are far enough from that digimon." Takato said. They looks at their surrounding.

"Human?" Said a voice. They turn to their right and two digimon standing there.

"It's true. It's been long time since we see any human." The digimon that wearing belly warmer said.

"Hello." The digimon beside him said.

The tamers silence a bit before Takato build his courage to respond.

"Hello, who are you?" Takato asks.

"Ah, my name is Bokomon. And this one is Neemon. Welcome to Digital World." Bokomon said.

"My name is Takato, and this is my friends. Jen and his sister Shiuchon, Ruki, Kazu, Kenta, Juri, Mako and Ai." Takato said.

"Nice to meet you." All tamers beside Takato said.

"Nice to meet all of you too." Bokomon and Neemon said.

"Nee, Bokomon, where is this place?" Asks Takato.

"This is our Digital World. And all of you are in Fire Terminal." Bokomon explain.

"Fire Terminal?" Jen asks. "In our Digital World there are no Fire Terminal." Jen said.

"It's a different place." Kazu said.

"It's been a while since last time we see human in this land." Bokomon said.

"Last time? So you meet any human besides us, Bokomon?" Asks Takato.

"Yes, last time it was Takuya-han and friends." Bokomon said. "They are the one who saves our Digital World." He continue.

"Takuya?" Takato said. "Then it means maybe we can meet them."

"Nee, Bokomon, can we meet Takuya and his friends?" Asks Jen.

"Ah, they already return to human world. I think if they come to Digital World, they must be arrived in Fire Terminal. But..." Bokomon look at them. "It doesn't seems like they will arrive in here." Bokomon sigh. The tamers looks at each other and sigh too. Bokomon look at the digimon that accompanied the tamers.

"Hm... Is that Digimon who stand beside you?" Asks Bokomon.

"Ah, yeah. They are our partner." Takato said. "This is Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guardromon, MarineAngimon, Lopmon, and Impmon." Takato introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Bokomon and Neemon said.

"Nee, do you know this Fire Terminal place?" Asks Kazu.

"Yes, we lives in here." Bokomon said.

"Then do you mind to help us? Since this world is different than the one we know." Takato said.

"Leave it to us." Bokomon said.

And they embarks on a long journey...

* * *

Author's note: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddd that is the first part... I'm really sorry for not updating this story. It's been a long time too... Thank you for your support. My writer's block still in my way, which makes me hard to continue any story. But I'll manage...maybe.

Anyway, as always...don't forget to R&R... See ya.


End file.
